<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He had it coming by mrs_toadington</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065026">He had it coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_toadington/pseuds/mrs_toadington'>mrs_toadington</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinks, M/M, Prostitution, Sexual Roleplay, What Have I Done, also it's 2am, is it smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:14:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_toadington/pseuds/mrs_toadington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'Shoplifters will be prostituted'<br/>Maybe Malfoy should have considered that before <br/>stealing and getting caught.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He had it coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„<em>Petrificus Totalus</em>“</p><p>Harry’s muttered spell hit the cloaked figure as it tried to sneak out of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. It was late in the afternoon and there weren’t many customers left. The few people in the store stared at him as he ushered them out.</p><p>„I’m sorry, but today we have to close earlier“, he announced over the speakers. Harry checked that everybody had left, before he locked and warded the front doors.</p><p>Then he turned to the petrified body that still lay on the floor behind one of the shelves near the counter. Harry levitated the body to a spare room in the back of the shop. He lifted the Body Bind and cast an Incarcerous to bind him to a chair and a silencing Charm to stop the man from hexing him. At last he summoned the man’s wand.</p><p>„Did you really think I wouldn’t notice? The twins warded their shop against thieves like you.“ Harry pointed to his ear. „The spell is triggered to ring in the shop assistants ear, if anyone is trying to steal their items. I didn’t think you had fallen so low, Draco Malfoy!“</p><p>With his last sentence he pulled the hood off the man’s head and revealed the tell-tale white blond hair. Malfoy lifted his head and glared daggers at him.</p><p>„Do you want to tell me something?“, Harry asked and lifted the silencing spell.</p><p>„How dare you assault me like that you can’t go around and accuse customers of shoplifting! What do you even do here? Did you finally realise that you are not good enough to be an Auror?“</p><p>„I am currently on a leave of the Auror department and having an eye on the shop until George and Ron are back. Not that I need to tell you any of it. Technically I am still an Auror, so I can interrogate you and keep you under arrest for 24 hours without concrete evidence. And as it is, I have evidence, with the spell and everything. I’m sure, if I look into your pockets I will find an item you didn’t pay for. Suspects with a Dark Mark are a special case and can be checked for dark spells any time. You see, at the moment I don’t need to release you and have every right to keep you in here for a few hours.“</p><p>Harry stepped closer to Malfoy and began to systematically search his pockets.</p><p>„I swear, if you touch me, Potter, it will be the last th…“ Malfoy was cut off mid-sentence as another silencing spell hit him.</p><p>„Ah, here it is.“ Harry pulled a clump of <em>Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder</em> out of Malfoys robe pockets, along with a bottle of Polymorph Potion. „Suspects with a Dark Mark are not allowed to alter their appearance. I think you know that, am I right?“</p><p>Malfoy only continued to glare daggers at him, since he was once again rendered speechless.</p><p>„With all the evidence I have found, you go straight to Azkaban. Two years for the theft and another three for possession of Polymorph Potion. Maybe I should check your wand activity and find out if we can add ‚illegal use of offending curses‘ to the list?“</p><p>This made Malfoys eyes go wide for a second. He had his emotions under control very quickly, but Harry had already seen enough. He took Malfoys wand out and examined it with the incantations he had learned during Auror training.</p><p>„Just like I suspected: your wand has been used to cast a stupefying spell. That’s against the regulations that have been put upon you.“ Harry circled Malfoy and came to a halt in front of him. „Now you have two options: I can take you to a cell in the department and let you be sentenced to at least six years in Azkaban. Or I can let you pay for your mistakes in a different way. – I’m sure you have noticed the sign we put up on the counter?“ At Malfoys confused look he summoned the sign. It read „<em>Shoplifters will be prostituted!</em>“</p><p>„The twins are very strict when it comes to their shop. You can either be sentenced by the ministry, as the criminal you are, or repay us with the money you earn being whored out. I leave the decision to you.“ With these words Harry left the room and left Malfoy in darkness.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Draco listened as the door closed and was locked with a spell. He tried to look around and search for an escape, but of course stupid Potter had to put the lights out. He was angry at Potter for destroying his plan again and at himself for getting caught. He really should have known better.</p><p>He knew there was no way out. Once the stubborn git had set his mind on something he was not to be convinced otherwise.</p><p><em>I can’t go to Azkaban. It would break mother’s heart to see me go there. And I won’t survive there. But I can’t ‚whore‘ myself out as well. That would ruin my reputation, or what is left of it. I wouldn’t be able to let myself be seen anywhere</em>.</p><p>He stared into the darkness ahead of him, while debating with himself which of the ‚options‘ he should chose. Not that Potters suggestions could really be considered options.</p><p>After what felt like hours, but must have been thirty minutes, he heard the door being unlocked again. Draco had made up his mind.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Harry silently entered the room and closed the door behind him. He turned the light on again and circled Malfoy to check his bonds.</p><p>„Did you make a decision, yet? You may nod.“</p><p>Malfoy raised his head defiantly and spat at Harry’s feet. Immediately he was hit with a Stinging Spell, right in the chest.</p><p>„I don’t think you are in the position to do that.“ Harry drawled. „I ask you again and hope this time I get an answer, or I might leave until tomorrow.“</p><p>Malfoy glared at Harry for a minute and as he was about to turn away, he gave a small nod.</p><p>„I’m going to lift the silencing spell and you will give me your answer, or I’ll leave you here for the night.“</p><p>As Harry had lifted the silencing spell, Malfoy said: „I take the second option.“</p><p>A smirk found its way on Harry’s face before he could school his features back into neutrality. „I knew you would get wiser someday. I’m gonna loosen the ropes and put you in handcuffs. They can only be opened by the owner, so there’s no need to try and break free. If you’re gonna struggle I will knock you out. And I’ll put a blindfold on you and Side-Along you to my home. You’re to stay the night with me. Tomorrow we can talk about the terms.“</p><p>Of course Malfoy had to fight back. Ten minutes later he was knocked out and laid on the floor in Harry’s basement as Harry was putting up anti-apparition spells and secured the cuffs to a chain he then anchored into the stone floor.</p><p>XXX</p><p>When Draco came to himself, he lay on a cold stone floor. At first he couldn’t remember how he got there, but after a few minutes his memory of the previous day came back.</p><p>„Stupid Potter!“, he muttered.</p><p>He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position and squinted around the dimly lit basement. There was no window, the only light coming from a light bulb in the centre of the ceiling. Draco stood up and tried to reach the door, but the chain was too short. He could only take two or three steps away from where he sat earlier. On the floor next to the hook there was a mattress with a blanket and a pillow. Draco sat down again and took another look at the room, when he heard movement on the other side of the door.</p><p>Potter entered the basement with a bowl of soup and a bottle of water in his hands. He set them down within Draco’s reach and then conjured a chair for himself.</p><p>“You must be hungry. Help yourself.”</p><p>Malfoy just stared at him from his position on the floor. But soon his empty stomach won over his pride. He reached for the bowl and tried to eat the soup with the spoon, but with his hands cuffed together he soon had to give up and simply lifted the bowl to his mouth to drink from it. Malfoy was clearly angry he had to stick to those undignified manners, but that only made it better for Harry.</p><p>“I think it’s time I told you about the terms of our deal. I will take you to a muggle club, where you will engage in sexual acts. We will start tonight. In exchange for that I won’t officially arrest you and promise to not persecute the theft and illegal use of spells. Since you already agreed to the deal and are in no position to argue, I take it you accept the terms?”</p><p>Malfoy looked at him and after a few minutes spoke up. “Of course you have to take this to the muggle world. Do you think it will humiliate me more if I have to do it for them? Which acts are we talking about?”</p><p>“Would you rather do it in plain sight of all your pathetic pure-blood friends? I can certainly arrange a public auction at the Leaky -” Malfoy blushed. “I didn’t think so. You will give Blow Jobs to men I will pick out for you. Any money you might earn will directly go to the Joke Shop. I have brought parchment and a quill so you can write a letter to your mother and explain where you are. But be careful – I will take a look at it before I send it. If I find anything suspicious in it I will come up with a cover story myself.”</p><p>Harry tossed Malfoy the quill and parchment and send the now empty bowl back to the kitchen. He watched as Malfoy started his letter to his mother.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Draco picked up quill and parchment and started to write the quick note to his mother. He knew she wouldn’t buy it if he told her he was ok and that he just needed some time for himself. She knew he wouldn’t leave her for such a selfish reason.</p><p>Instead he told her as much of the truth as he dared to write down.</p><p><em>Mother</em>,</p><p>
  <em>I’m writing to you because I can’t come home at the moment. I have entered a deal out of undignified reasons I will not be able to tell you about. Please do not try to reach me. I will come to you when my present matters are solved to my satisfaction.</em>
</p><p><em>I truly regret I can’t talk to you in person</em>,</p><p>
  <em>Draco</em>
</p><p>He gave the letter to Potter, who read it before pocketing it.</p><p>After Potter left the basement, Draco put his head in his hands and allowed himself to wallow in self-pity.</p><p>“I really hope no one will recognize me. I wouldn’t put it past Potter to take me to his mudblood friends and humiliate me.” But still - Draco knew Potter was too much of a Gryffindor and would stick to his word.</p><p>He tried not to think about what he would have to do soon. The act itself didn’t really disgust him, he had indulged in quite a few parties back in the Slytherin dorms. But he wasn’t going to tell Potter that.</p><p>Draco wondered when Potter would come back. Without a window he couldn’t tell what time of the day it was.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Harry attached the letter to the leg of the post office owl and sent it off to Malfoy Manor. He hadn’t thought Draco would swallow his pride and accept the offer. Now it was time to make this plan happen.</p><p>In the years after the war Harry had seen quite a few Muggle clubs that catered to this specific fantasy. And one of them had everything he wanted as the setting for this very special event.</p><p>He hopped into the shower and dressed in a smart black shirt, skinny jeans and his favourite leather jacket. It was almost time to leave, so he made his way down the stairs to retrieve his prisoner.</p><p>XXX</p><p>Harry apparated them to the small alley in front of the club. “When we go inside, I’m gonna lead you to the stage area and put up a sign next to you. It will read ‚Please use my mouth` and you will worship every offered cock eagerly. Otherwise I’ll have to make sure of it.” Harry left the thread hanging between them. “Now give me your jacket, you won’t need it. This is your last chance to step back from the deal. Once we are inside I don’t wanna hear a word from you other than ‘Thank you for using me’, do you understand? I’m very good with wandless stinging hexes.” Malfoy nodded and handed over his jacket.</p><p>Then they went inside and Harry led them straight through to the stage in the back, ordered Draco to kneel and placed the sign right next to him.</p><p>XXX</p><p>In the bright light of the club Draco had to stifle a gasp at how sexy Harry looked. He didn’t want to admit it, but the skinny jeans made his arse look absolutely perfect. And the leather jacket was absolute torture. It made his shoulders look even broader. Draco blushed and had to quickly look away. As he glanced around the room he noticed the men sneaking closer and forming a circle around them. A blond, tall man stepped up to Harry and handed talked to him before coming over and opening his fly. Draco looked over to where Harry stood and the piercing green eyes urged him to open his mouth and accept his humiliation.</p><p>Draco did just that. He emptied his mind, didn’t want to think about how embarrassed he was feeling. The man thrust into his mouth roughly and soon Draco was gagging and beginning to sob. <em>This is going to be a long night</em>. After many minutes of relentlessly abusing his mouth the man spilled down his throat.</p><p>Draco barely had time to collect himself as the next cock was violently shoved to his face. He steeled himself for yet another face fuck of so many more to come.</p><p>After the fifth Draco stopped counting. He had come and saliva dripping down his chin and onto his white pressed shirt. His jaw and throat were aching from being for what seemed to be hours on end and he couldn’t even feel his legs anymore. During all this he felt Potters eyes on him. They kept roaming all over his body and whenever he stole a glance at him, he could see him palming himself through his jeans.</p><p>Finally the line seemed to thin, there were only five men left. Draco struggled to hold himself up, when all of a sudden he felt strong hands gripping his hair. He looked up through teary eyes and saw Harry standing over him. Somehow that made him feel – safe, grounded. <em>Where did that come from. The fucker is the reason I’m being debased like a common whore right now!</em> Draco tried to focus on keeping his mouth open and his teeth covered and when the last dribble of come was forced down his throat he collapsed right where he was.</p><p>XXX</p><p>“How are you feeling, darling?” Harry looked up as his boyfriend started to stir on the bed. “I’m so fucking sore” Draco answered. His voice really sounded raw. No wonder after what he was put through yesterday. “Here, drink this. It will soothe the rawness” Harry handed him a potion and Draco downed it gratefully. “Better?” “Yeah, definitely. Yesterday was so hot, we should do it more often. Just don’t make me miss another dinner invitation with mother, promise? You’ll have to meet her sometime!” “Promised. Now come here so I can finally take my turn in fucking the living daylights out of you” Harry laughed and pulled Draco in for a greedy kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys,<br/>I just found this on my laptop and finally gathered the courage to post it.<br/>It's un-betaed and english isn't my native language, so I hope I<br/>didn't make any major mistakes.<br/>I think I saw that sign on google maps somewhere (https://me.me/i/shoplifters-will-be-prostituted-jimcashfan-trying-to-steal-a-tv-16105396) and this scene popped up.</p><p>Enjoy and have a good time :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>